George's Letters
by GreenField
Summary: A collection of the letters that George Boleyn wrote before his death,corresponding to my fanfiction An Affair of the Heart,which you will probably need to read to understand this! Thank you and please review!
1. Dear Aurora

**A/N: This will be a very short fanfiction showing all the letters that George wrote before he died, aside from Elizabeth's letter, which is in the execution chapter of An Affair of the Heart. Please review!**

Dear Aurora,

You have been a good and loyal friend to me these past years, since we were children. You have been like a third sister to me, and I have come to think of you as my own kin rather than just a companion. I thank you for caring for me as I do for you, and for looking after Elizabeth when I was otherwise engaged. I thank you also for keeping my affair with Elizabeth a secret as close to your heart as if it were your own. I could not hope to ever find a better friend than I have had in you.

I pray that you will live a long and happy life away from court, with your husband and children, who may one day serve my niece Elizabeth if she ever becomes Queen, which I hope for at every opportunity.

I must also ask of you one last favour – do not desert Elizabeth. She has always needed you, always loved you as her sister, and when I am gone I fear that she will need you even more. Please protect and care for her and our children as best you can. And do not let her feel that she can never fall in love again, as I know you as much as I wish for her to be happy.

I thank you once again for all that you have done, and leave you now with the knowledge that I will continue to be your most affectionate friend and brother.

From my prison in the Tower of London on this gloomy day, Your most loving brother,

George Boleyn


	2. Dear Mary

Dear Mary,

My dear sister, do you see what has become of us? You and I always agreed that ambition was only a road to death, and not a virtue. And we were quite right, were we not? Do you know, dearest Mary, sometimes I find myself wondering what would have happened if the King had stayed with poor Queen Katherine, or if he had married you instead of Anne.

I am truly sorry that both Anne and I are leaving you alone in the world. But in a way, that is a blessing for you, I think. You can live away from court with your husband and your children and be happy as I never was at court. One day you will be given our inheritance. The Boleyn inheritance. We must hope that you do not inherit all that Anne and I have suffered.

Mary, my darling sister, my milk and honey sister, I pray that you would be happy and live a long and prosperous life. I pray that your children will be well and healthy, and your husband treat you well. I beg you not to weep for us, Mary, and to hold your head and high and be a true Boleyn.

Your affectionate brother for all eternity,

George Boleyn


	3. Dear Elizabeth

Dear Elizabeth,

I have told the guardian of this letter, my mistress Elizabeth Smythe, to give this to you when you are old enough to understand it. If you are reading this, then the day has come when you, my young niece, are a Princess who will one day, I am sure, be a great Queen.

I doubt you will remember me, Elizabeth, or your dear mother, my sister. But you must know that we both have the utmost faith in you, and trust that one day you will rule England better than any man, and you will build a greater England than any King could have paid for. Do not be afraid of failure, and do not be afraid because you will have no family to guide you. One day people will call you the great and glorious Queen Elizabeth, and you will have nothing to fear.

I have one request to make of you, now that you are old enough to understand the affairs of the heart. I beg of you that you will not neglect my children just because they are bastards, as they are your cousins by blood and would be good and loyal servants unto you. Please allow them to serve you and live well, and care for my mistress and her dear cousin, as though they too were your own kin.

I wish you all the goodliest luck and fortune in the world, for one day you will be a most magnificent Queen.

Your loving Uncle,

George Boleyn


	4. Dear Alice

Dearest Alice,

How I will miss you, my dear and precious daughter. Your Mother promises me that you will not forget me, and I pray that she is right, for I love you most dearly, my daughter, and trust that you will learn from the mistakes of myself and your Aunt Anne. I regret that I will never be able to arrange your marriage, or protect you, or buy you pretty dresses and jewels. You must also never forget that I will watch over you and guide you as best I can.

As the eldest of my children, I trust you to love and care for your mother and sister, and any other children that your mother may have. I say to you now that you must never be afraid to marry for love, as I so wish that I had done. You must never believe the things that you hear of myself and your Aunt, nor of the other men that die with us. And the wisest, truest words I can give you is that you must never trust anyone aside from your family and the people you love, else your trust can be turned against you before you can see it. I love you, my darling child, and pray you have good health and be merry, as I would so wish for you to be.

Your adoring father,

George Boleyn


	5. Dear Margaret

Dearest Margaret,

My dear and beautiful daughter, I miss you more than words can describe. You are but a child, my youngest child, and I know that you will not understand what has happened here on King Henry's orders until you are older. Yet I feel that I must still leave you with some token of me, as I have done with your sister Alice, so that you may look back on this letter and seek comfort and solace from it, as you will be unable to seek those very things from me. You must care for your older sister and your mother, and try to be a good and brave girl for them, and for myself.

I pray that you will live a long life, full of joy and mirth, and one day marry for love instead of for political advantage. I pray also that if you and your sister are ever summoned to court, you should keep your own council and choose your friends and enemies wisely. I know that one day you will be a beautiful lady, as will your sister, and you must not let your beauty be taken advantage of, as could so easily happen. I leave you with my love and fondest thoughts and wishes.

Your adoring father,

George Boleyn


End file.
